ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Miranda
Miranda is the main antagonist in The Princess and the Lips. Biography Early life Miranda’s past is mostly unknown. Her motivations toward becoming the wealthiest and most powerful woman in the kingdom, dominating the city as its ruler, was briefly implied to be a result of a poor upbringing, where the wealthy either treated her with disrespect or ignored her altogether. As a result, Miranda despised those more powerful or fortunate than herself, much like Mr. Hell Lion. At some point of time, Miranda discovered she had power over black magic, which she would regularly use to swindle the desperate and unfortunate citizens of the kingdom–posing as a benevolent businessman of sorts. However, as evidenced by Jake’s knowledge and distaste for her, Miranda has developed an infamous reputation around the city, and is a feared figure in the eyes of its inhabitants. Meeting Dorothy In the year 1398, while on an errand to the Library of Evil (a library for villains, a safe-haven for criminals) Miranda came upon a young girl in town. After inviting her to sit with her, she learned that she was, indeed, the future Queen of their kingdom. Her name was Dorothy and she was the princess of their hometown. By using her witchcraft, she had created some delicious and addictive food to give to Dorothy, and, by exploiting her weaknesses, she was able to persuade her to come see her again, where she planned to dispose of the princess and rule the kingdom herself. After leaving, she finished to the library and picked up on several books about usable spells. Kidnapping Jake Soon after, Miranda kidnapped Prince Jake, leaving behind an empty, locked up bedroom and no signs of a struggle. It is believed that the last lesson he was given was about the law. Jake was held prisoner at Miranda’s castle, where he was forced to keep Miranda company. The next day, Miranda came to Jake’s cell and told him to accept his new life. Overcome with hatred, Jake lashed out at Miranda. The two of them began to duel outside Jake’s cell, seemingly evenly matched. After a time, Miranda was driven back to the head of the stairs. Taking advantage of Miranda’s precarious position, Jake kicked her in the chest, sending the witch careening down the stairs to land in a heap on the floor below. Seeing the power of Jake’s anger, Miranda approvingly told Jake to continue drawing on his hate and anger as she regained his feet. The temptress’ words broke through Jake’s anger and he put away his sword, calming himself and refusing to play Miranda’s game. Witnessing Jake’s discipline, Miranda took the Prince into an elegant room. She unleashed a series of magical spheres and instructed him to pull one. Jake chose wealth, and with a handshake, the deal was complete. However, the witch actually tricked the prince and magically transformed him into a pair of lips and attempted to imprison him. However, Jake managed to escape the castle. On Miranda’s orders, the guards hurled spears at him, which were dodged. Soon after, Miranda learned that Princess Dorothy had turned into a pair of lips as well when she attempted to break the spell. Showdown and death Through a magically enhanced television, Miranda saw that Jake was in the haunted forest outside her castle, and had Princess Dorothy with him. She made for the window, where the commander of her flying goats (also a goat) lay in wait, and ordered him to bring her the two visitors. She warned it to be kind toward Dorothy. She watched as the goats flew to fetch the victims, then stepped back to her TV camera. When they arrived, Miranda began to taunt them until Jake demanded to know what Miranda planned to do with them. Miranda did not answer directly, and offered to bring them something to eat. Although Jake seemed skeptical, Dorothy accepted the offer. Miranda flew out the window and made for her private quarters. She conjured up tomato Sushi and returned with a plate of it. However, the resilient lips threw the food in her face. Angry, but also fearful, she pinpointed a tunnel. When they rushed inside, Miranda ordered a guard to utilize a paper timer for three minutes. When it reached zero, Miranda mounted her speeder bike and rode into the tunnel, eventually dismounting when she noticed Jake being attacked by her guards. Even more guards surrounded her. She confronted Prince Jake while gently telling Dorothy she had been deceived. She then knocked Jake into a pit and chased him. Miranda cornered him at the bottom and lunged at him with her torch, setting the room on fire. After a brief fight, Jake escaped when the flames cut Miranda off from chasing him. Jake climbed to the top, where Miranda destroyed his poisonous liquid he wielded with a spell. Miranda rounded on Jake, eager to finish him off. She brandished a sword and chased him, and Jake ran for it. Jake began to run up a ramp he set up as Miranda Apparated, following him. She rushed up the slide, and as Jake jumped off, she overlunged him per the latter’s plot and fell out the window. She careened into a tower afterwards and plummeted to her death. Physical description Miranda is tall, slender, beautiful, and is dressed in very linear black-and-red clothing. Miranda has purple eyes, as well as unspoiled skin. She has long, bony fingers, and lanky arms and legs. She has long black hair and very red lips, and had an excellent sense of style, as she always dressed in an extravagant manner that showed off her power and status. Miranda has black, scraggly hair that completely covers her left eye. Around her neck, she wears a necklace with a shrunken stalactite. Miranda wears a dark maroon robe going down to her knees, white spats over black shoes, and a red cummerbund. One might say she performs like a showman. Like many other villains, Miranda’s clothing consists mainly of dark colors. Sometimes, she wields a cane with a purple globe on top, possibly a crystal ball. Miranda uses her cane for show performances, a tool, or a weapon. Personality and traits Miranda is depicted as the ultimate personification of pure evil, a satanic temptress responsible for bringing evil into the kingdom. She was sadistic, arrogant and narcissistic, viewing herself as above all rules of conduct. She was incapable of viewing anyone as her equal, and saw others simply as tools to be used or obstacles to be demolished. With all these traits, it may be accurate to describe her as a sociopath. Miranda possessed a total lack of empathy or conscience. She had no concept of loyalty and no compassion for anyone. A true megalomaniac, she was obsessed with power, and filled with a desire to conquer and subjugate everyone and everything she came into contact with. Despite her vicious nature, however, she could be sweet and charming when she needed to be, mainly if it worked to her advantage (such as when she first met Dorothy). Although she maintained a calm persona, Miranda was prone to violent mood swings; calm and calculating one minute, and furious the next. Miranda was extremely self-confident, almost to the point of rash impulsiveness. In fact, she is only character in the story who possesses no redeeming traits, however, she is perhaps to be admired for her intellect, confidence and bravery. She is also has something of a dry, cynical wit. Powers and abilities Miranda is a witch that performs dark and stereotypical magic. She is a conjurer and sorcerer, possessing powerful dark magic capable of accomplishing nearly anything. She can see into the past of a person and see what people desire the most. She is proficient in magical telekinesis, effortlessly shuffling, twisting and manipulating her deck of tarot cards. She is a skilled conjurer as well, being able to pull certain items out of nothing. Her tarot cards possess strange properties: the images on them seem to change, reflecting the desires of Miranda’s victims (such as when Jake’s castle picture appeared on a card in the deck). The cards usually show her victims their future in a positive light; however, they are unable to corrupt the truth entirely and usually include a clue as to the victim’s real fate. Miranda is also shown casting spells through use of a strange blue powder. The effects of this powder include the reversal of True Love’s Kiss, a man spontaneously growing muscle, producing puffs of smoke that display memories, and the creation of a full scale rendition of Dorothy’s dream. Her Emporium is shown to be filled with strange objects and voodoo paraphernalia (some of which she admits that she “wouldn’t even try”) including shrunken heads and voodoo dolls. The dolls also serve a practical application. Miranda’s evil abilities are primarily derived from her heritage. Curiously, despite having great power, the nature of her magic leaves Miranda unable to conjure a thing for herself. Instead, she must rely on trickery and guile to manipulate other people into doing what she wants. The nature of her power seems to stem around making deals; she only gains full access to her power when fulfilling someone else’s wishes (although she can usually twist them to suit her own ends) or tempting them. Luckily (for her), Miranda is a master of lies, deceit and cunning with hypnotic charismatic and vocal persuasion being second nature to her. Relationships Princess Dorothy Miranda pretended to be friends with Dorothy, when in reality she wanted to kill her. Dorothy was blinded by infatuation to her. Prince Jake Miranda and Jake were enemies, especially after she kidnapped him. Behind the scenes D. Isaac Thomas settled on three different designs for Miranda, before finally using the third. The first was an extremely ugly witch that he felt negated her intense, deceptive personality. Her original name was Jennifer, or simply Jenny. D. Isaac Thomas is known to have settled on three different designs for Miranda. Appearances *''The Princess and the Lips'' Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Antagonists Category:Introverts Category:Adults Category:Deceased Category:Swordsmen Category:Underweight characters Category:The Princess and the Lips characters Category:D.I.T. characters